Resurgence
by harbringer2332
Summary: Long ago two warring cultures were separated. Now, long lost cousins meet again. Can anything survive the clash of Titans? (Updates depend on reviews)
1. Detection

Authors note: Hello readers and potential followers (hopefully), I wrote this when I was in Italy, lots of spare time. I just wanted to let you know that I am interested in having more experienced writers than I critique my work. Also, the frequency that I upload/write depends on the amount of hits/reviews/favourites that this story gets.

"_It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light"._ _Aristotle Onassis_

Prologue-

… _ission … failed. … damage … all compartments. Power lost … combat contr… weapons, cent… and communications._

_Repeat. Mayday, Mayday, this is the USEFC Graf-Spe. Our mission has failed. We have suffered major damage to all compartments. Power lost to combat control, life support, weapons, centre of intelligence and communications._

_Repeat. Mayday, Mayday…_

In the void of space hung something not of natural origin. This in and of itself was not unusual; many unnatural objects could be seen in this small part of the Milky Way. But what _was _unusual was by whom this object had been built. Its creators hailed from a planet, thought long lost by the inhabitants of this region of the galaxy, known as the Twelve Colonies of Kobal.

Chapter One

_Graf-Spe_

Red lights flashed in the wrecked corridors and rooms of the USEFC _Graf-Spe_. These lights were usually accompanied by blaring alarms, but these, at the present time, were completely inaudible had anybody been alive to listen to them. This was due to a rather unhealthy lack of atmosphere inside the shattered wreck of the vessel, known to some as the _Graf-Spe_.

But, believing that there was _nobody_ left alive, would not be entirely correct. The artificial intelligence known as Cleopatra by the crew, or more officially, as U.S.E.F.C.A.I-CLEO, stirred, awakened from a long slumber. Cleopatra slowly began to reactivate her subroutines, BS (Base Substance) matrixes and started to scan the space surrounding the ship she had been commissioned to protect. In her attempts to locate the disturbance that had triggered her awakening, she detected… something. Redirecting what was left of the _Graf-Spe_'s sensory systems to where she had detected the anomaly; a previously hazy return cleared up, and took shape as a large ship.

_Graf-Spe, Cryogenics station 2_

Petty Officer David Kelly of the USEFC _Graf-Spe_ dreamed. _Lights flashed and klaxons wailed. Boots pounded on floor plating as panicked officers and enlisted sailors ran to their Action Stations. A faint rumbling sound rippled through the length of the _proud warship_, followed by loud booming noises. Seemingly unnoticed by the rest of the crew, David floated, to the nearest viewport. Gazing out to space, he saw the ship that had turned the normally professional and calm atmosphere of a USEFC warship, into one of fear and anticipation. He saw the trademark alligator-like forward section, the extended flight pods; relatively thin body, which led to a large propulsion section at the stern._

David was jolted awake by a mechanical whirring sound. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt the previously constant pressure around him drain away. Opening his eyes, he saw the curved glass of his cryogenics chamber, which slowly slid away. David promptly fell forward, hitting the titanium deck plating with a loud thump.

David could hear the voice of Cleopatra resonating from an intercom station set into the roof.

"Good morning Petty Officer. It is 0200 hours, 3 weeks after the Attack. I trust that you are feeling well?"

"Hmmmphhhh" David groaned from his position on the floor. "What happened?" he asked, standing up slowly. Taking note of his surroundings, David saw the cryo chamber in dis-repair, pieces of equipment strewn across the deck. It was all bathed in the harsh red lighting, showing the ship to be running on emergency power. He smelt an acrid burning odour, and the room was uncomfortably cold.

"After the captain instructed the crew to enter cryogenic sleep, the _Graf-Spe _was rammed amid-ships by the Incursionist vessel. Most of the crew were not able to reach their cryogenics stations in time. Of those that did, all but yours lost life support."

David, using the wall to prevent cryo-induced fatigue from sending him to the floor again, froze. Blood pounded in his ears and his vision turned red at the edges.

"I am sorry Petty Officer. But you are the sole survivor of the USEFC _Graf-Spe" _Cleopatra said softly.

David stood up fully with a determined look on his face. "Why did you wake me Cleopatra?"

"An unidentified vessel of unknown origins has approached the ship. It has launched small craft that I believe to be capable of breaching our hull, and landing boarders."

"Threat analysis?"

"In our current state, we are incapable of withstanding an assault from an Apollo mission era Space shuttle armed with flashlight strength lasers."

"What can I do?"

"Approximately two metres down the hallway out of this cryogenic chambers airlock, there is a Boatswains Mate Boarding/Counter Boarding kit. Unfortunately, with the sole exception of this room, the entire ship is depressurised and, due to this, central heating is only able to heat this room."

"Awww, bloody hell."

The reason for Petty Officer David Kelly's distress, was that the average temperature of space, was -270.425 C or -454.765 F. This meant that, if he were to attempt to space-jump to the counter boarding kit, he would freeze before he had a chance to suffocate.

David crossed the large 50-station cryogenics chamber and opened a box attached to the wall. He pulled out an emergency portable anti-asphyxiation oxygen system (EAOS), and attached the mask to his face while strapping the air tanks to magnetic seals on his off-duty skin suit.

Cleopatra watched from security cameras installed in the room.

"Petty Officer, this ship is about to lose artificial gravity. Do you seriously intend to manually retrieve the counter boarding unit while in null gravity conditions, in minus 270 degree temperatures?"

"Do I have much of a choice? Those small-craft are getting closer."

"The chances that you survive this attempt are approximately 0.342%."

David depressed the seals on the mouthpiece of his oxygen mask, initiating the flow of oxygen. As he jogged towards the airlock, he suddenly left the floor, flew across the room and slammed into the closed airlock. David rebounded, spinning in lazy circles. He managed to grab onto a handrail and steadied himself.

"Artificial gravity is now offline." Cleopatra dutifully intoned.

"Well no shit, Sherlock."

David looked around, unsettled by the lack of direction. A side effect of having no gravity was that the words 'up' and 'down' lose their meaning. David re-oriented himself so that the wall and airlock was now the floor. This meant that David would be 'falling' towards the counter boarding kit.

"Cleopatra, open the airlock"

An alarm blared, and a yellow light above the airlock (now on the 'floor') began to flash.

"Warning! Warning! Decompression imminent," shrilled the automated airlock computer.

A massive rush of air pulled David 'downwards' out of the airlock. He snagged the black counter boarding kit box on the way past. An unbelievable cold seized him, and in the second he had before his joints and brain froze. David hit the emergency release switch for the counter boarding kit.

Cleopatra switched her attention to the security camera positioned in the hallway. She saw David hit the release switch. She watched both he and the box float away from the wall. Realising that he no longer had the capability to control his body, she opened a wall-mounted fire-fighting unit. Micro seconds after David had released the kit from the wall, a stream of superheated steam hit him in the back. His icy frozen grip on the handle of the counter boarding kit prevented him from letting go, as the steam propelled them both back into the cryo bay.

The room automatically re-pressurised, shutting the airlock and filling the cryo bay with air. Cleopatra activated the rooms central heating system. David's cold, flash frozen body, floated stiff and unmoving in the middle of the cryo room.

Chapter Two

_David felt comfortably warm. He was lying in bed, in his small house just outside of Sydney, Australia. Through half closed eyelids, he could see his girlfriend walking around, cleaning, and arranging furniture. _

"_Time to wake up David. Robert will be coming over for lunch soon", she said. "David?"_

"David!"

For the second time that day, David woke up in pain. But this time, instead of lying prostate on the floor, he found himself floating near a light fitting.

"Petty Officer Kelly, are you functional?" This was not the calm soothing voice of his girlfriend, but the clear and authoritative (And slightly nagging as some old sailors grumbled) sound of Cleopatra's voice.

"Blargh."

"You will be feeling quite stiff and sore for some time. You were recently thawed from a near lethal experience to hard vacuum without an EVA suit."

David could feel a painful burning sensation all over his body, and his vision went in and out of focus several times.

"How…" David coughed fiercely several times. "How am I alive?"

"As you are aware, all USEFC personnel are given regular injections of anti-crystallisation fluids. These fluids prevent the water in human blood from freezing when subject to Cryogenic conditions. While the conditions you were exposed to, were far more severe than those of a cryo-tube, the principles remain the same. The symptoms you feel now are a result of those extreme conditions."

David slowly felt his extremities responding to his commands. He attempted to form a fist, and his weakened hand complied. After several minuets his body had returned to an acceptable level of health. And the amount of pain he was feeling, had reduced to tolerable levels.

"Several of the small craft launched from the unidentified warship have begun to cut through a damaged section of our armour belt. This vessels internal defence systems are offline!"


	2. First contact

Authors note: Hey guys! I uploaded this because I got a good reaction (or any reaction at all) from you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please leave reviews, even if they are anonymous. I will try to update as often as my health allows (I have not been well lately).

"People sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf."  
― George Orwell

Chapter Two

_Graf-Spe- Cryogenics station 2_

"Several of the small craft launched from the unidentified warship have begun to cut through a damaged section of our armour belt. This vessels internal defence systems are offline!" said Cleopatra

David stretched out with his hand and snagged the counter boarding kit. Pulling it towards himself he placed his hand on the lid. A bio-recognition system collected DNA from the skin on his hand. Once the kit's computer decided that David was a member of the crew, it slid open with a mechanical whir. David took out the different pieces of equipment, letting them float next to him, looking for the armoured suit that would slip on over his skin suit. After putting it on (with some difficulty), David began to fix metallic alloy pieces of armour to the corresponding places on his armoured suit.

After three minutes of pulling, tugging, and re-adjusting equipment, David grabbed his combat EVA helmet, and slid it over his head where it fixed to magnetic seals on his neck armour. David blinked at several settings on his full-headed helmet's HUD, enabling the manoeuvring unit attached to the small of his back. With a motion of his armoured glove, he jetted around the room while getting used to the feel of his new combat suit.

"The unknown small craft have finished cutting through the hull. I am detecting multiple life signs entering the ship." Cleopatra warned.

David returned to the nearly empty counter boarding kit, took out a standard issue particle pistol, inspected it for faults and then attached it to a magnetic clamp on his right. From a compartment inside the kit, he withdrew another standard issue weapon. Giving it a quick check over, he slung the particle rifle over his shoulder. At 1.2 meters, the rifle packed a huge amount of energy in its ammo-strips, and could toggle between single shot, burst and rapid-fire modes.

Checking the video feed from the security cameras inside the breached corridor, David saw six figures standing in the corridor, surrounding a glowing hole in the wall. They were humanoid, and wearing strange gold pressure suits. "Lets see what they're made of," muttered David, "Open the bulkhead Cleopatra". Cracking his neck he disengaged his rifle's safety catch and jetted into the corridor beyond.

(Line Break)

_Battlestar_ Galactica_- CiC_- (1 hour prior to detection by Cleopatra)

"Commander Adama sir? You want to see this!"

Commander William _'Husker'_ Adama sighed. The Galactica had been patrolling an asteroid belt in the middle of nowhere for several weeks. In that time they had seen absolutely nothing except floating rock. The crew was tired of the endless drills, followed by nothing, followed by even more drills. _'Truth be told, I am sick of it as well'_ Adama thought.

Adama walked over to the young, fresh-faced ensign who had called him from across the CiC.

"Report Ensign," barked Colonel Tigh, the Executive Officer of the Galactica, who had also been Adama's best friend for decades.

"Unknown contact bearing three Carom niner, fifty thousand clicks in front of us sir," the ensign called, "It's very hazy sir, too far away for any accurate readings sir".

Adama frowned thoughtfully; it really wasn't that un-common of an occurrence. Rich civilians often took custom-made pleasure yachts for a cruise, and salvage teams were still looking for Cylon-war era wrecks that dotted the space around the Colonies. But still, this far away from anything of importance…

'_Better safe than sorry," _he thought.

"Sound condition two throughout the ship. Helm, course correction. Take us towards the unknown contact. I want all fighters in their launch tubes, ready and manned ASAP". Adama ordered.

The CiC quickly became a scene of barley-controlled chaos, but it still retained the quick efficiency that had been the trademark of the colonial fleet for hundreds of years.

"Approximately fifty minuets before we arrive at the unknown contact sir".

(Line Break)

_Battlestar_ Galactica_- CiC_- (Time of detection by Cleopatra)

"Commander Adama Sir!"

Adama pushed himself out of the chair he had been occupying, and strode quickly to the DRADIS operators station, now operated by a slightly less fresh faced and more experienced lieutenant.

"Report lieutenant." He said.

"Scans are picking up a singular object, composed of an unknown metal at a distance of 200 clicks. It is approximately one thousand feet long. We are picking up a large amount of debris in close proximity to the object. Wait!" The lieutenant twitched in surprise. "The unknown contact just started generating heat. Gravity emissions are up to six times that of a normal mass of its size."

"It's a ship?" Adama asked, also surprised.

"Affirmative sir, its profile matches nothing in our logs, ship design and composition are like nothing I have ever seen before."

Adama almost staggered in shock and surprise. _'Unknown…'_

"Launch alert vipers, prepare Raptors for scanning and boarding missions. I want three squads of marines ready to board that ship as soon as our vipers have set up a perimeter."

(Line Break)

_Battlestar_ Galactica_- Portside flight pod_- (Four minuets after detection by Cleopatra)

"Engines are green, comms green, weapons green, DRADIS green…"

Lieutenant Karl "Helo" Agathon sighed as he listened to his fellow Raptor pilot (Sharon "Boomer" Valerii) rattle off pre-launch safety checks. Closing his eyes, Karl lent backwards in his seat. He could hear the four marines in the rear of his Raptor checking their equipment, loading and re-loading magazines. Turning in his seat, he looked at the marine sergeant in charge of the squad.

"Why has the old man mobilised the entire ship for some wreck, what does he think will happen?" Karl asked him?

The sergeant looked up from the rifle that he was nursing in his arms. Shaking his head, he said, "I dunno sir. Damn strange if you ask me. Chasing old Cylon base stars for weeks would make anybody jumpy. Got a case of the nerves meself."

A whine could be heard as the Raptor began to rumble and shake. The sergeant propped his rifle against his seat and strapped himself in. Karl quickly followed suit as the Raptor lifted off the deck. He turned in his chair and looked out of the cockpit's window. He saw the interior of the Galactica's portside flight pod flash past, and then the inky blackness of space as they departed their vessel.

Karl flipped a switch that activated the Raptor's communications suites. Linking the radio in his helmet to the terminal in front of him, he opened a channel to the Galactica. "We have successful launch, all systems are green, requesting clearance to rendezvous with Survey Wing Alpha"

"Affirmative Raptor three, transmitting coordinates… link up with the rest of the wing, they are waiting for you".

Switching his display to the Raptor's DRADIS array, he entered the coordinates of the rendezvous site into the navigational computer. He felt G-forces pulling him towards the rear of the craft as Boomer re-oriented the ship and accelerated.

"Thirty seconds till we meet up with the rest of the Wing" Boomer called from the front of the craft.

Karl stood up, unbuckling his harness, and walked to the cockpit. Standing behind Boomers chair, he looked out towards space. He couldn't see much, just the bright stars on the black backdrop of nothingness that comprised the vast majority of the cosmos. Boomer looked upwards at him, she pointed directly in front of the Raptor towards a metallic glint, reflecting light from the stars around them. The speck of light slowly separated into the distinct forms of the ten Vipers and two Raptors (not including their own) that comprised Survey Wing Alpha.

"Better sit down el-tee, you know, protocol and all o'that"

Karl nodded to the sergeant as he walked back to his seat and re-attached his harness. "Survey Wing Alpha, this is Raptor three. We have arrived at the rendezvous and will take our place in the formation".

(Line Break)

The three Raptors fired manoeuvring thrusters, and formed up in a small triangle as their ten escort Vipers assumed a V formation around their charges. Once the pilots of each craft declared that they were ready, the small formation began moving towards the unknown vessel, and (although they had no way of knowing this), towards the greatest discovery since the formation of the colonies.

Authors note- Seriously though, review, even if it is as a guest.


End file.
